


Chibi - 2009-07-25 - Computer Repair.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doing some hands on computer repair. For esteefee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-07-25 - Computer Repair.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> For esteefee, whose computer wasn't doing so great that day.
> 
> Poke me if you don't want your gift posted here and I'll take it down.


End file.
